Las seis desgracias de la ira
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: La ira es un sentimiento que corrompe el alma de la gente que la siente y destroza su camino. La ira es un pecado que cualquiera puede cometer por un mal juicio. La ira que sienten las personas es algo que se puede comparar con la perdición de su mismos. One-SHOT. Universo alterno leve.


ADVERTENCIA: NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DEL MAESTRO KISHIMOTO.

NOTA DE AUTOR: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO DE LOS PECADOS CAPITALES DEL FORO LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS.

* * *

**Capítulo uno; Las seis desgracias de la ira.**

_Ira..._

_Ira es un sentimiento que va creciendo poco a poco..._

_Ira es un sentimiento que comienza con nada y termina con todo..._

_Ira no es más ni menos, sólo es ira..._

_Ira es una enfermedad mortal que no se puede sanar con casi nada..._

_Ira es una inestabilidad que corrompe a las personas y destruye su camino..._

_Ira en pocas palabras es peor que la guerra y peor que la muerte..._

_Ira es sólo ira..._ **¿No?**

**.**

**1: Ira es reír a carcajadas cuando los demás sufren.**

Todo comenzó con nada, un simple vacío y algunas cuantas lagrimas. No era nada de lo cual sorprenderse, esas cosas pasan pero no le tenía que pasar exactamente a ella.

Ahí estaba, sus ropas rasgadas bañadas en sudor y sus ojos brillando con fiereza.

Estaba parada frente a un río de sangre, su inexpresivo rostro se convulsiono en una mueca y la mueca se volvio en una sonrisa torcida surcando su rostro lleno de tierra.

Aquella expresión con aquella apariencia la hacia ver como un auténtico _monstruo, _justo como la habían clasificado en su Villa natal, pero ese sólo era el pasado y el pasado en el pasado había quedado.

-¡Ja! ¿No te había dicho que esta iba a ser la maldita resolución?– se acercó al hombre tirado en el suelo que apenas y respiraba, le dio una patada a su estómago y le hizo escupir sangre.

La mujer de cabellera rojiza con terminado en puntas comenzó a reír y las marcas negras que tenían su piel se fueron contrayendo en un sello que tenía en el cuello.

El hombre moribundo con sus últimas fuerzas le lanzó una patada, sin embargo la mujer ya lo esperaba, con un sólo movimiento de sus manos y un sólo soplo en su flauta un enorme mounstro sin brazos la cubrió de dicho ataque.

La sílaba Do mayor sono de su flauta y ese fue el fin para el shinobi.

Ella la seguidora de Orochimaru había vuelto a la vida, al parecer el propósito era participar en una guerra, y ella por tal motivo mataría a todo aquel que la hiciera enojar.

La pelirroja no tenía la capacidad ni la paciencia de soportar estupidezes y majaderías de los críos que se le enfrentaran, tenía un problema cuando la hacían enojar pero eso a ella no le importaba para nada.

**.**

**.**

**2: Ira es una danza siniestra en la cual uno se deja llevar por los sentimientos.**

No estaba de humor para soportar aquello.

Un golpe de se katana y los derroto a todos, lo habían hecho molestar se en serio.

El, cuyo pasado era la razón por la cual estar vivió y seguir respirando, el que había abandonado a sus camaradas frente a la muerte, el que era un vengador desde siempre ahora estaba en el campo de batalla.

El ambiente olía a muerte, muerte y putrefacción conbinado con armas y jutsus de los enemigos.

El no apoyaba ni a un lado ni al otro, sólo quería destruir Konoha y eso era todo.

– ¿No les dije que no nombrarán a mi hermano?– pregunto tranquilamente y semblante calmado e inexpresivo pero sus ojos obscuros como la noche mostraban odió profundo.

Se dio media vuelta, no volvió la vista atrás ni un sólo segundo, sólo no le importaba la matanza que acababa de hacer por aquella simple razón..

Los cuerpos de miles de personas yacian tiradas en el suelo bañado por la lluvia que hace un instante había comenzado a caer limpiando la sanguinaria escena. Hacia los lados todo era un caos lleno de dolor, preocupación y desastre pero después de todo así era la guerra.

Incluso si le tenía que vender su alma al diablo conseguiría su venganza sin importar nada, así había pensado siempre y no lo iba a cambiar.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**3: Irá es no soportar el bien ajeno.**

¿Festejaban por haber ganado una batalla?

Le daban total asco, que débiles eran en realidad... tan débiles y tan tontos.

¿Acaso se estaban burlando de ella con esos rostros felices?

Se aserco al lugar con sumo cuidado para no ser detectada por que los enemigos tenian ninjas sensoriales y si la lograban interceptar no sería muy bueno que digamos.

Fruncio ligeramente el ceño mientras los observaba entre la maleza que la cubría completamente de miradas inoportunas, eran realmente tan idiotas como para bajar la guardia por algo como eso.

Reprimio una sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a salir por su rostro y se mantuvo sería para comenzar a atacar.

No soportaba la idea de verlos así, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría, pero más se negaba a perder contra un niñato otra vez...

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar eso, inconscientemente mordió tan fuerte que un sabor metálico corrio por su boca hasta escurrir por su barbilla.

Tomo su arma y se llevó la boquilla a sus labios aún manchados de carmín, comenzó a tocar una extraña melodía. Las notas salían naturales y formaban una composicion capas de cautivar a los oidos de quien lo oyera, pero claro que si eso pasaba sería el fin de aquella persona.

_"La última melodía que estos idiotas escucharán_" pensó la pelirroja mientras controlaba a unos gigantes mounstros con el puro sonido de su flauta.

La sangre se desparramaba en todas direcciones posibles, los cuerpos caían a tierra firme, ella disfrutaba de un espectáculo rojo como los pétalos de una suave rosa.

Sangre por allí y también por allá, sangre dulce y amarga a la vez. Los rostros aliviados ahora eran de puro terror mientras era bañados en cálido líquido de un hermoso color, que tropa más patética...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4: Ira es un pecado imperdonable.**

Había avanzado dos kilometros, estaba en un tipo de selva por la vegetación y el cálido pero húmedo clima, aunque había varios obstáculos en su camino continuaba sin dificultad.

Ese lugar estaba lleno de ruidos por diversas causas y aún así de vez en cuando se escuchaban a lo lejos gritos desgarrados de terror y dolor de las víctimas que morían en plena lucha.

Los más débiles eran siempre los primeros en irse.

"_Ya casi hermano.._." Pensó en de cabello azabache saltando a gran velocidad y precisión de un árbol a otro, caminando entre las ramas, pasando vestías con su katana afilada, sintiendo el viento chocar contra su cara. Un poco más y cumpliria su venganza.

Un grito más que cruzo el cielo del atardecer, una sonrisa casi empreceptible cruzo por su rostro, no se iba a contener a la hora de acabar con la vida de los que le estorbarán en su camino.

Le debolveria el honor a su clan y mataría a los responsables del injusto sacrificio hecho por Itcahi... No iba a dejar ni a uno vivo...

La vista al frente, su gesto frío y sin expresiones a la vista, carente de sentimientos aparentemente, su cabellera agitada por las ráfagas del viento y su filosa arma con sed.

Unos diez enemigos se pararon enfrente de el rodeándolo para parar su camino y que no hubiera una escapatoria, la cara del chico tiene una pisca de molestia ¿Creían que iban a ser oponentes para un ninja de elite como el?

Le comenzaron a lanzar Kunais y shurikens desde sus poscisiones conbinandolos desde todos los ángulos inimaginables, para un genin hubiera sido lo más complicado de lo complicado pero el los esquivo con facilidad, con el sharingan activado los comenzó a matar uno por uno.

Muchos decían que matar era un crimen imperdonable, que era un pecado pero a el eso no le importaba en nada.

Siguio su camino después de librarse de esos molestos estorvos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5: Ira es perder el control de ti mismo.**

Veinte enemigos sumamente poderosos la rodeaban, había probado de todo para vencerlos.

–Rindete, es una molestia pero no vas a ganar– hablo uno de ellos, uno de cabello obscuro en una coleta amarrado, uno que ella conocía desde antes, uno que a ella le fastidiaba más que nadie.

Lo miro con disgusto pintado en la cara y sin poder contenerse dio una fuerte patada en el suelo haciendo que el polvo se levantará, no era posible que volviera a perder contra el, no podía aceptarlo de ninguna manera.

De todas las personas posibles contra el, rechino los dientes, incluso habría preferido perder contra la inútil chica de las dos colegiatas que lanzaba armas.

–¡No volveré a perder contra ti!– aviso señalándolo con su dedo.

–Si perdiste otra vez quiere decir que eres débil, perdiste aún conociendo su estilo de lucha ¡Idioooooooota!– se burlo de ella una chica rubia mientras le enseñaba la lengua con una sonrisa de victoria.

La pelirroja no se espero para activar el sello, había descubierto que esa mujer tenía un extraño talento para probocarla, pero al ver esto su sonrisa se ensanchó por que su plan había funcionado.

Ino le lanzo kunais con sellos explosivos, un gordito le lanzó un golpe con su enorme mano y el mocoso moreno la atravesó con sus sombras.

Aun con esto tomo a duras penas su flauta rota para intentar un inútil ataque, le habían ganado de nuevo.

Tal vez si en la batalla hubiera sido más paciente el resultado habria sido otro pero no vale la pena gastar las lágrimas sobre la leche derramada, le frustraba pensar que había caído de lleno en su juego.

Cayo al suelo sin cuidado residiendo el beso mortal de la tierra, su vista se volvió borrosa, el olor a sangre subió por su nariz y una sordera potente comenzó a tomar su cuerpo, lo último que vio fue bandas blancas a su alrededor.

Que ira sentía...

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6: Ira es algo que sólo se cura si tu lo desides.**

No era posible, su rostro manchado de sangre mostraba perplejidad al tiempo que veía a aquella persona parada frente a el.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de una ilusión, una técnica enemiga pero ahora no le quedaban dudas de que era tan real como el mismo.

No sabía si reír, llorar o que demonios hacer...

Sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer seria alejarse de allí ahora que podía por que podía ser una trampa después de todo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse un sólo centimetro.

No se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra por temor a que fuese tan sólo un truco que su mente le jugaba.

Sus frentes se juntaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

– Sin importar lo que hagas de ahora en adelante o que decidas ser, yo siempre te apoyare..– pronuncio su hermano, Itachi...

El enojo y la ira que antes sentía a flor de piel se comenzaban a desvanecer, las heridas en su alma comenzaron a sanar..

Al final de cuentas la ira sólo es un sentimiento más..


End file.
